Charlotte Chuhlhourne
|image = |race =Arrancar |birthday =August 8''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 93 |gender =Male |height =192 cm (6'3½") |weight =125 kg (275 lbs.) |affiliation =Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army |previous affiliation= |occupation =Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Arrancar #20 |previous occupation = |team =Números |previous team = |partner =Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, Nirgge Parduoc |previous partner = |base of operations =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |resurrección =Reina De Rosas |manga debut =Volume 37, Chapter 319 |anime debut =Episode 203 |video game debut =Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 |japanese voice =Kenta Miyake |english voice =Travis Willingham |spanish voice = }} is the 20th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Charlotte is a large, bulky, and muscular Arrancar. His mannerisms and dress style border on those of a stereotypical drag queen. He has long, wavy purple hair, large glossy lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes. While his Hollow hole is not visible, his Hollow mask remnants resemble a small tiara with horns, and his Arrancar outfit is customized with feminine motifs. He has a large amount of pubic hair when not released.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 322, page 8 Personality Charlotte believes beauty is derived from a person's heart and personality, leading the first part of his battle with Yumichika Ayasegawa to be little more than the two shouting insults at each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-8 He is very vain and flamboyant, believing himself to be the "most beautiful being in all creation",Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 6 and refers to himself as "princess".Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 12 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Baraggan Louisenbairn, in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty". Charlotte has the odd habit of giving his attacks very long names, believing himself to be talented at naming things. He holds his hair in great regard, only releasing his Zanpakutō when Yumichika ruins it.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 17-19 Despite this, just before his death, he displays respect for Yumichika for hiding his Zanpakutō's true power despite being cornered during his fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 7 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción, Charlotte arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-11 When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan, having Charlotte and the rest of his Fracción pull out a throne for him to sit upon, decides to take command.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 11-12 After discovering the four pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and having four Hollows sent by Findorr Calius to destroy them killed, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción, including Charlotte, to each pillar to destroy them, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-8 Charlotte is sent to fight Yumichika Ayasegawa. Upon arriving, Charlotte, introducing himself, notices Yumichika is not looking at him. When he tries to get his attention, Yumichika states he does not look at ugly things, prompting Charlotte to slap him. When Yumichika demands to know what he is doing, Charlotte, asking him how he could look at a stranger and call them ugly, states judging people by appearances is ugly. When Yumichika continues to refuse to look at him, Charlotte, drawing his Zanpakutō, clashes with Yumichika, telling him to look at him because he was saying something important.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 13-15 As the two continue to clash, they repeatedly tell each other to break. After Charlotte tells Yumichika to break like his heart and the two separate, Yumichika states this does not make any sense, prompting Charlotte to point out Yumichika had told him to break like his nose, which angers him. As they clash again, Charlotte tells Yumichika those who call other ugly are the actual ugly ones, leading Yumichika to point out how Charlotte had called him ugly three times already. Noting talking will not get them anywhere, Charlotte proclaims whoever dies is the ugly one. When Yumichika, agreeing with this, states this will allow him to prove he is more beautiful and powerful, Charlotte, stating him never shutting up makes him happy, decides to get serious. Performing an attack with an exceedingly long name, Charlotte, sending Yumichika crashing down into the trees below, wonders if he overdid it. After Yumichika reappears behind him, Charlotte, stating he is glad he is alright, proclaims he expects nothing less of his rival. When Yumichika states he does not care what someone with such a strange hairstyle thinks of him, Charlotte, realizing Yumichika cut off part of his hair, states he will not forgive him and releases his Zanpakutō, Reina de Rosas.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-19 As Yumichika tries to restrain his laughter, Charlotte, going over the physical details of his Resurrección, tells Yumichika to stop laughing.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 3 Stating Yumichika is unable to comprehend his beauty, Charlotte says he will forgive him, for being unable to appreciate beauty is not a crime, but something to be pitied. Stating living like this is nothing short of agony, Charlotte proclaims he, as the most beautiful person in all of creation, must end Yumichika's life. Telling him to accept his killing blow, Charlotte fires a Cero with an exceedingly long name. As he and Yumichika continue to fight, Yumichika, stating it is not over, releases Fuji Kujaku. Stating it does not matter if he has more blades, Charlotte, headbutting Yumichika, holds him up by the throat and says since he is the princess, if he says it is over, it is over. As darkness covers them, a white flower forms above them. When Yumichika asks what this is, Charlotte, explaining the effect of Rosa Blanca, states no one will see Yumichika die. Thanking him, Yumichika releases Ruri'iro Kujaku. Vines constrict Charlotte, who asks what is happening. Explaining what Ruri'iro Kujaku does, Yumichika states he will die soon. As Charlotte screams, his Resurrección vanishes, and Rosa Blanca dissipates.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 6-19 As Charlotte collapses, Yumichika, chewing on one of the flowers Ruri'iro Kujaku produced, thanks him and prepares to leave. Calling out to him, Charlotte, stating it is not fair for him to have been hiding something this amazing, asks if it is Bankai. Stating this is his Zanpakutō's "true name", which causes Charlotte to react in confusion, Yumichika explains how his Zanpakutō has a favorite and least favorite color, and how he generally says the color it does not like so it does not use its true power. When Charlotte asks why he would do this, Yumichika reveals the 11th Division has an unspoken rule regarding the Zanpakutō of its members which dictates all Zanpakutō must be a melee-type, so he does not want Ikkaku Madarame or his captain to see it. When he states he would not have released its true power if Charlotte had not hidden them, Charlotte asks if he would have refused to do so even if Yumichika had lost to him. When Yumichika confirms this, Charlotte states he is really something and dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 2-7 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Charlotte has shown he is very proficient in swordsmanship, as he is able to fight on pair with Yumichika Ayasegawa, a lieutenant-level Shinigami, he is even able to block an attack from behind whilst looking at the opposite direction. Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-16 Enhanced Strength: Charlotte possesses great physical strength, breaking Yumichika Ayasegawa's arm in three places with just a downward slash of his ZanpakutōBleach manga; Chapter 320, page 17 and effortlessly blocking his surprise attack with only one hand on his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 16 Enhanced Reflexes: Charlotte possess considerable reflexes, nonchalantly blocking Yumichika's surprise attack. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Charlotte possesses a lieutenant-level amount of Reiryoku, allowing him to fight evenly with Yumichika, a lieutenant-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-15 : Leaping into the air, Charlotte rolls rapidly towards his target. It is very powerful, for upon connecting, Yumichika, a lieutenant-level fighter, was sent crashing down.''Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 12-15 : Rolling backwards onto a surface, Charlotte, kicking himself off, spins while announcing the attack's name, culminating with a single horizontal slash with his sword.Bleach anime; Episode 217: This only occurs in the anime. Zanpakutō . When unreleased, it is a large katana with a purple handle and sheath, and a hilt shaped like a flower with holes in the petals.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 15 *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Holding his sword in front of him, Charlotte calls out the release command. As a cloud of smoke is released, his blade glows violet, and the transformation ends in a large burst of violet Reiatsu. In his released form, Charlotte is dressed in a white crop top with extended wing-like shoulder pads and a short pink cape attached to the back. He has white underwear with extended wings at the hips, and a pink flowing miniskirt. He has large, white, disk-like bracelets on his ankles and wrists, and he wears heeled shoes. His pubic hair is replaced by a pink heart outline with a smaller heart above it, and he completes the outfit with a tiara with horns. He refers to himself as a "princess" in this form. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Charlotte's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Sonído': His speed increases greatly upon his release, allowing him reach Yumichika, who is an expert in Shunpo, after firing a Cero at him from a considerable distance away.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 9 :*'Enhanced Strength': His strength increases greatly upon his release, allowing him to stab Yumichika with his hand and overpower him with a headbutt.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 11 :*'Enhanced Hierro': In this form, Charlotte's Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to grab Yumichika's released Zanpakutō without sustaining injury. :* : Putting his hands together in a heart shape, Charlotte fires an extremely wide, violet Cero. While it is very difficult to avoid, Yumichika notes it is not much more than an average Cero otherwise.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 7-8 :* : Clasping his hands together over his head, Charlotte slams them into his target. When he used this attack against Yumichika, Charlotte bit his tongue when he said the word "domestic" in the name, which he claims halved the attack's power. [[image:Rosablanca.png|thumb|190px|right|'Rosa Blanca'.]] :* : The area is surrounded by a massive, dark, thorny bush, inside of which a large white rose blooms at the very top. The bush not only cuts off Charlotte and his opponent from view, but masks their Reiatsu, essentially cutting them off from the rest of the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 7-13 Appearances in Other Media Charlotte makes his first and only video game debut so far in Bleach: Soul Carnival 2. He can be unlocked as a support character by finding him and Yumichika Ayasegawa in the fake Karakura Town, though their battle is not actually shown. Trivia *The English dub changes the name of Charlotte's Cero, naming it, "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Delicious Avaricious Superstitious Surreptitious Expeditious Ceremonious Felonious Glorious Laborious Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero". Quotes *(To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "How can you look at a perfect stranger and call them ugly!? Listen! You know what's really ugly? Judging people by their appearances. That's right. Like your heart." *(To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "You're the one who was screaming about breaking my nose!! That emphasis on physical damage is really pissing me off, you ugly whore!"Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 7 *(To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "You just keep on shouting "ugly, ugly", over and over again. Well, it's always the ugly ones who call other people ugly!"Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 8 *(To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "One so hideous as yourself is incapable of even comprehending this beauty upon seeing it. Yes, that makes sense. Very well. I understand. You are forgiven. It is no sin to have no appreciation for beauty. In fact, I find myself beginning to pity you." *(To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "It must be terrible for you, having to live with such dulled senses. As such, to put an end to this suffering that is your life is a fitting task for the one more beautiful than any other, that is, myself." *(To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "A princess always gets her way. If I say that it is over, then it is over." *(To Yumichika Ayasegawa) "Not a single soul will stand witness to the moment your life comes to its end. There is no crueler demise for one who values beauty above all, do you not think?"Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 13 References Navigation de:Charlotte Coolhorn es:Charlotte Cuuhlhourne pl:Charlotte Chuhlhourne fr:Charlotte Cuuhlhourne Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Numeros Category:Deceased Category:Expert Swordsmen